


A Judas Kiss For Your Love

by sendosenpai



Category: Princess Jellyfish
Genre: F/M, M/M, fifty shades of gray au, judas kiss au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai
Summary: Faced with a terrible dilemma, Shu has a choice to make. With the fate of the world resting on his shoulders, he must turn to his younger brother, Kuranosuke, for help. Can he do what has to be done - or will he run out of time, and lose all that he loves?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a fine day. A Sunday. A Sunday morning. Shu sipped his coffee. Shu was happy.  
Kuranoske, his younger brother walked in. “youre 50 years old now. Happy birthday,” he announced. “as a present, please accept this prostitute. Its time. Time to lose your virginity.”  
Shu spluttered. “im waiting for tsukami to accept my love. Ive fought for it, bled for it, I even killed atsishi for it. ill do anything.”  
“its too late for that, she’s ghost!tsukami now. Theres no getting her back,” the crossdresser replied angrily.  
“no!” shu wailed, his limbs flailing as he ran out the house, sobbing.  
Shu walked around, feeling dejected. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Fishing it out, he saw it was a text from kuranoske. It read ‘the fate of the world relies on you losing your virginity. If you don’t, atsushi died for nothing.’  
Shu scoffed. Who cares about atsushi? No one.  
Shu needed a drink. He didn’t normally partake in such practices, he was president of japan after all, but he needed to release some tension.  
He walked into the nearest bar, noting the sign on his way in- ‘gay night’. Good, he thought, at least there would be no women around to distract him from his thoughts about his beautiful zucchini.  
He ordered some drinks. He drunk them. He got drunk. He spotted an attractive man across the room, dancing flirtaciously. Their eyes met. Shu thought he was sexy. In fact, shu had never seen a sexier person in his life.  
Shu blushed.  
Suddenly the boi was walking towards him. Suddenly the boi was kissing him. Suddenly the boi was on him! They had kinky times. 

The next day, shu was happy. He had finally lost his virginity. And it was good. Shu was satisfied. And he’d saved the world at the same time!  
For his presidently duties, he now had to hold interviews for his new assistant. Shu had got hungry and eaten the last one.  
A boi walked in, in shorts and an orange hat. His name was Yuki.  
The interview went well, he seemed to be very submissive and weak, someone easy to manipulate. Shu felt happy.  
“do you have any questions?” shu asked.  
“yes-s-s, actually,” Yuki stuttered. “how are you so successful?”  
the answer was easy for shu to answer. “I liked to have control over all things.”  
“must be kind of boring,” yuki remarked.  
Shu didn’t agree, so he changed the subject. “what about you? I want to know more about you.”  
“there’s not that much to know about me. I mean look at me.” Yuki giggled nervously.  
“I am looking at you,” shu replied intesly. And he was. Yuki was beautiful, it was fact more than a romantic thought. But he wanted yuki. 

The next boi for the interview was late. Shu waited. He finally appeared. It was the boi from last night!  
“sorry im late…” the boi trailed off when he spotted shu. “oh. Well this is awkward.”  
Shu cleared his throat. “lets just forget about it.”  
Shu felt a blush rise to his face.  
The boi was also blushing.  
“what is your name?”  
“Ice,” the boi replied.  
Shu suddenly felt cinfusion, then anger. “that cant be possible!” he shouted.  
Ice looked confused. “what? That’s my name whats the problem?”  
“im Ice!” shu shouted.  
Shu ran out of the room, sobbing.  
Thre realisation hit him, that the boi from last, was in fact shu! Hed lost his virginity to himself!  
Shu called his brother and explained the situation to him.  
“did it count? Did I lose my virginity?”  
“no,” kuranokse replied. “its too late, the world is going to end.”  
And then the world imploded, and everyone died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things will now be explained. who is Ice? how is he Shu? why did the world end? read on fellow readers and dive back into this mysterious Judas Kiss AU.

30 years ago to this day, Shu was a stripper.  
A good one at that.  
He had many admirers. He was the best at the pole dance, spinning around it in his fishnet stockings and short-shorts, topless of course.  
Despite this, he was a pure boi- never been kissed, let alone been penetrated.  
But his stripper name was not his own of course, his grandfather was the president of Japan; if anyone found out it would be a scandal! It was already bad enough that his father had a bastard son that dressed up as a woman! So he took on a nome de plume, as Ice, inspired by his favourite anime, Yuri on Ice (because he wanted Yuri to be on him!).

Precisely 2 days before the world imploded, malicious aliens orbited planet Earth. Still mourning years after the loss of Pokkle, their one true savour and messiah for their entire species, they longed to inflict pain out into the world that had destroyed him.  
However, they decided that before they end the world they would have some fun first. And so they gave the most powerful and charismatic world leader, Shu, president of the Japanese Empire an impossible ultimatum that he couldn’t meet: to save the world he must lose his virginity.  
They knew Shu couldn’t do this, he was too pure, too traumatised by his watching his father place his lips on a woman who was not his mother in a cupboard, too picky in his choices to actually find someone in the designated time and do kinky things with them.  
They called Shu to let him know of this condition.  
“Of course I can do this, I have a commitment to my people to do everything in my power to save them after all,” Shu had replied confidently through his tears of terror and fear. “I’ll do, it no big deal- you just watch.” With that he had thrown his mobile at the wall and curled into a ball, sobbing silently.

However, there was also an alien faction, the rebels, led by the alien Rebel Leader, who despised the alien Vile Dictator and their belief in the evil, monstrous Pokkle, and so with the help of the alien Rime Traveller, would ensure that Shu lost his virginity to save Earth, in the hope that all humans would join in them in their rebellion.  
They handpicked the best candidate, deciding that the only person Shu would consider good enough to lose his virginity to was himself. He was just that vain. The alien Rime Traveller used their powers to transport Shu’s alter ego, Ice, to the present and left him to dance in a gay bar, knowing that 50 year old Shu would come for him.

They were right. They watched as Shu danced with himself. Watched as he kissed himself. Watched as he fisted himself and did other kinky things. It made them happy- they had met the alien Vile Dictator’s conditions and had saved the world. They stormed into the alien Vile Dictator’s lair.  
“Hah!” the alien Rebel Leader laughed haughtily. “Shu has lost his virginity. The world is saved. You can do harm no more!”  
At that, the alien Vile Dictator burst into an evil chortle. “You fools! It doesn’t count if Shu did it with himself! It’s practically just masturbation!”  
With that, the Cheese Lord sitting beside him pushed the big red button, and the Earth imploded.  
The alien Rebel Leader and Rime Traveller started screaming, and limbs flailing, ran out of the room.  
The Cheese Lord sniggered.  
“Now my friend,” the alien Vile Dictator said, turning to the Cheese Lord. “Let us take over the universe together.”  
“Yes. Together,” the Cheese Lord said mysteriously, clearly lying. “But first, would you like to eat my noodles?”  
“NO!” the alien Vile Dictator started to scream. “YOU CAN ALREADY SEE I’M EATING A SUBWAY. STOP!”  
The Cheese Lord began to cry, and ran out the room, limbs flailing. 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo. I am the dictator btw. it was a self-insert all along.


End file.
